Anything But Boring
by silentring
Summary: Riku and Sora on the way home...in the back of a truck...driven by Selphie. Oh the possibilities...[RikuxSora]


Written for 30places at livejournal, pairing is **RikuxSora** from Kingdom Hearts

Place: the back of a truck

Other places done so far: an elevator (fic called '_Same Time Same Place_')

Warnings? Uh, I don't know why you'd be reading this if you didn't know who Sora and Riku are, but this is certainly slash, as in boy/boy, as in...you know.

Last note: Reviews would be great!

_Anything but Boring_

* * *

A jostling jolt rattled the truck as it ran over what must have been the fifty-ninth speed bump.

Not that he was counting...or anything.

He really wasn't sure how he'd gotten conned into this.

Really, he wasn't sure at all.

Glass-green eyes narrowed as Riku Miyahara turned to look over and slightly down at a sunny-smiling brunette with the brightest blue eyes anyone could imagine. Riku scowled. The brunette's smile grew wider, if possible.

"You..." Riku shook his head, blowing his bangs out of his face in irritation as he half pouted, half brooded. Blue eyes blinked at him innocently...too innocently to be really innocent, actually.

"Me..." the younger boy prompted and might have continued but for...

Both boys actually went airborne as the truck hit a particularly nasty bump on the mountain path, landing in similar positions of awkward discomfort. Riku groaned, rubbing his side as Sora braced himself thoughtfully against one corner of the truck in anticipation of the next bump.

"Sora Kobayashi, you will pay." It was not a threat, more a statement of the inevitable. Not intimidated in the least, Sora only winked at Riku.

"Aw, come on, it's fun and you know it!" he teased, knowing Riku was having anything but fun.

A hernia, perhaps.

But not fun.

"This is not fun, Sora. This is _painful_. This is _boring_. And this is a much longer truck ride than I thought you said it was going to be!" Riku huffed moodily. Sora watched the white-haired boy for a moment before an uncharacteristically sly look came over him. The brunette slid over to Riku in one fluid motion, brushing his lips against Riku's right ear.

"It doesn't have to be boring," Sora's breath feathered in light heat waves against Riku's ear and cheek, causing the older boy to flush noticeably.

"Sora..." Riku brought in his best warning tone as another jolt of the truck sent the two flying again, and landing of course...tangled up in each other—Sora on his back and Riku in some unnecessarily complicated mess of limbs on top of him.

"Yes?" Sora replied, his smile never wavering as he looked up at Riku.

"We're in the back of a truck...a truck being driven by _Selphie_," Riku added sharply. He had nothing against the girl, not really, but he was beginning to have quite a poor opinion of her driving skills...that and he was just a tad concerned with the potential amount of trouble she could cause if she caught him and his unspoken boyfriend doing anything…ahem…_anything_, in the back.

Because incorrigible, mischievous, burgeoning gossip-queen Selphie was _that_ kind of girl, unfortunately.

"Yeah, I know," Sora seemed to consider for a moment and a smaller but heavy bump jostled the boys so that now Riku had to throw his hands out to keep from falling flat out on top of Sora, who it should be noted, wouldn't have really minded. Still, this brought Riku into the interesting position of his face hovering scant centimeters away from Sora's.

And that was just asking for something.

"We've gotta tell them sometime," Sora reasoned, flashing his 'come on, you know you want it' smile.

Exactly what 'it' was, well, that could be left up to interpretation as Sora reached out a hand to trace Riku's jaw, as if memorizing the shape of his face. And then, without any warning, softly ran his index finger across Riku's lips, making Riku's eyes widen in surprise and then darken a shade. He retaliated by gently kissing Sora's wrist, giving a quick flick of his tongue right over the brunette's pulse, making him jump.

Just as the truck decided to do another fantastic impression of a leap frog.

The boys went up.

And came down, this time with Riku underneath Sora.

"Role reversal," Riku commented dryly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked as if insulted and then, with an impish grin, laid his hand over Riku's eyes as he kissed under the older boy's jaw, feathering his flesh with hard, quick kisses. Riku groaned, letting the blindness enhance his senses as Sora found a particularly sensitive spot at the right juncture between his neck and his shoulder bone, causing him to hiss in pleasure. He heard Sora's soft chuckle. "Funny, I never pictured you as the submissive type," Sora commented airily.

A little too airily, as Sora found himself flipped and pinned pointedly underneath Riku, whose breath was more than a little uneven now.

"Funny, I don't remember what 'submissive' means, come to think of it," Riku replied, bringing his lips to hover over Sora's, the heat of their breathing mingling. They held each other's gaze a moment, steady for once as the road seemed to be leveling out underneath the truck with only the occasional, almost unnoticeable hitch. The way their faces were so close but not quite touching reminded Riku of the first time they'd kissed. It had been an accident...well, sort of.

He hadn't meant to tell Sora how he felt...not like that. He and Sora had been friends for years, going to the same schools, taking the entrance exams for the same high school and eventually, the same university. Their bond was unbreakable. But the summer before their first shared year of university Riku, who had been harboring feelings that confused even him, for the ever joyful Sora, had been more locked in by his emotions than ever. Through the summer he'd done his best to see Sora as little as possible. Sora, thinking he'd done something wrong had tried to confront Riku about it who only pushed him away. But when Sora wouldn't leave Riku had finally broken down, letting his resolve slip as he pulled Sora to him in a fierce embrace. Sora, not understanding right away, hugged him back asking if Riku was upset about a girl. Riku had laughed. Sora had frowned. And Riku had said "Not exactly." That's when the white-haired boy had, without thinking, tipped Sora's chin up with his fingers and brought his lips down upon his.

Later, Sora would ask him exactly what he meant by 'not exactly'. To which, Riku would say: "Well, not a girl...but a girly boy." Sora would then pout. And his boyfriend would simply mess with his hair and laugh gently at him.

Now, in the back of the truck, it was the middle of their second year in university. And as they lay there, Riku all but laying on top of Sora, one more second of shared silence and intertwined fingers reminded both boys of the intensity of their feelings as they finally closed the gap with a kiss, passionate and beautiful.

Vaguely, they both recalled their current location.

Mostly, as their kisses grew more heated and needy, they cared less and less about said location.

Riku, in retaliation for earlier, kissed his way over Sora's lips, then his chin and his jaw, the nape of his neck, to right next to his ear.

"Want you," he whispered. Strange how those two words could make Sora tremble still, and noticeably so as Riku smirked at the reaction. He loved how it was him who got to make Sora feel this way, feel these emotions and these..._desires_. He loved how it was him who Sora smiled at like _that_. He loved how much Sora belonged to no one else but him...and how much he too belonged to Sora, as he would admit in his more vulnerable moments.

As if to confirm his thoughts, Sora's voice broke Riku's pensive moment:

"You already have me." There was something sweet about it and something primal at the same time, there being at least two meanings under the brunette's choice of tone and words as he ran his hands through Riku's hair. Sora never failed to be amazed with the silky smoothness it had, it was almost like running his hand through water, but softer. His hand trailed against the back of Riku's head and over his neck, feather-light, down over his shoulder and side. Riku groaned. Sora could be such a tease.

"I'd like some proof," Riku said, all seriousness, causing Sora to stop his caress out of surprise. But before he could reply—and he wasn't sure exactly how to—Riku's mouth had covered his own again. Riku's pressure intensified, asking entrance and Sora opened his lips, letting their tongues probe each other's mouths, hot, fast, and curious...laced with soft remnants of the innocence that only old friends could create. Sora couldn't help it as he clung to Riku's shirt, and Riku, taken by the moment, finally stopped propping himself above Sora, laying his body completely against Sora's. Instinctively, Sora shifted slightly, the friction causing an abrupt wave of pleasure for both of them if Riku's sharp intake of breath was any indication. Riku's eyes were definitely darker now, more teal like the sea on a mildly clear day, less glass-like, as he peered with open desire down at Sora who looked up at him, similarly flushed, breathing a bit uneven. Riku reached out a hand to trail down Sora's face, tracing Sora's lips and jaw and then settling to frame Sora's face with his hand. Sora leaned into the touch with a soft smile. "Sora," Riku breathed softly. "I..."

Unfortunately both of the boys had, at this point, completely forgotten where they were.

In the back of a truck.

A truck, driven by Selphie.

Ahem.

Their only warning was a wildly enthusiastic "WHOOHOO!" before they once again went airborne, higher than any of the previous times. Sora landed on one side of the back of the truck and Riku landed on the other. Sora yelped. Riku yelled. And Selphie, for whatever reason, didn't seem to notice either sounds of disgruntlement.

"What'd we run over, a boulder?" Riku groaned. Sora squinted at the disappearing road behind the truck.

"I don't know," the brunette sighed at last, wincing as he placed his right hand down. True to his nature, Sora erased the wince quickly, not wanting to worry anyone, especially Riku who could, it should be known, be startlingly mother-hen like.

Too late, the mother hen saw it anyway.

"What happened to your hand?" Riku had been nursing his side...again, eyeing it speculatively, as if to guess the first color of bruise it would conjure when he'd glanced over at Sora just in time to see the flicker of pain. Worried, he moved over to Sora who smiled.

"Nothing really, small bruise probably, same as you," Sora said easily, fully believing he could be right anyway. Riku snorted.

"Tcha, sure. Give me your hand," he said, and ignoring Sora's protests, gently took the hand himself when it was not proffered. He pressed very softly on part of Sora's wrist. Sora bit his lip but a slight hiss escaped him despite his efforts at being stoic. Riku scowled. "Nothing really? Sora." That was all but Riku laid Sora's hand down on his knee, and began to rapidly rub his hands together.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked, one eyebrow arched as if to say, 'really.'

"Just shut up," Riku said. He might have been worried but Riku was Riku and even if he acted mother hen-like there was no way in Hell he was going to verbalize it. After about a solid minute of rubbing his palms together as quickly as possible, Riku took Sora's wrist in his hands and softly curved them around Sora's wrist. Sora sighed impulsively. From the friction Riku's hands had grown impressively hot and the warmth was very soothing to the otherwise painful throbbing in his wrist. Eyes shy now, Sora looked up at Riku who was deftly avoiding his gaze. Sora restrained a laugh. That was just like Riku. Nice, but not the type to admit it out loud...it would be like breaking the law to him or something. Sora knew. So instead of saying anything Sora leaned his head against Riku's shoulder.

He didn't need to look up to know that Riku's eyes had shifted to stare down at him. Sora felt it. They stayed like that for a few moments. Glancing down again Riku's expression grew almost unrecognizably soft. Only Sora got this look from him...for now and always, only Sora. And he was almost certain the brunette was now dozing as the truck continued to bump and rattle beneath them, Selphie hopefully on the right return path. This whole fiasco had been to help move things. Selphie had needed two helpful bodies and Tidus had kindly asked Riku and Sora to help her out, since he couldn't be there and neither could Wakka. He'd convinced the genial Sora in a heartbeat.

Sora had convinced Riku after about ten minutes of uninterrupted insistence that included much poking and eventually…Rikku repressed a shudder...

Tickling. That had done him in. Put him in a foul mood too.

But now...his mood had rather improved.

Riku leaned down and inhaled the scent that was distinctly his Sora's. His Sora's. His sky.

He liked that.

"Hey Riku?" Riku tried not to jump at the sound of Sora's voice, muffled against his shoulder. He'd been sure the boy was asleep.

"Ah, yes?"

"I think we're almost back…can I ask you a question?" Sora's voice was still muffled.

"Another one?" Riku joked and Sora pulled slightly away to put on a show of pouting.

Cute, of course.

"You know what I mean!" he said, lightly punching Riku's shoulder with his good hand. Riku laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Sure, ask away." Riku watched closely as Sora turned to face him fully and with a clever upward quirk of his lips asked:

"So, was it boring?"

Riku, always taken by surprise whenever Sora had his sly moments, took a second to respond. Sora poked him in the side.

"Hey!" Riku jumped.

"You didn't answer me," Sora pointed out and it was his turn to be surprised as Riku pulled him into an embrace and lowered his lips next to his ear.

"Rest assured that if I ever say I'm bored when I'm with you, I'm lying."

Sora could almost feel Riku's smile against his ear with those words.

"I'll remember that," Sora said, pleased and touched. Riku's confessions like this were few and far in between...and so, precious.

A heartbeat passed, two synchronized heartbeats to be exact.

"Good, because I'm not saying it twice!" Riku smirked and mercilessly messed with Sora's hair who faked protest until both were laughing so loud and hard that it even caught Selphie's attention. She glanced over her shoulder.

"What's so funny?" she asked quickly before turning back to keep her eyes on the road. Skillful, maybe she wasn't behind the wheel, but safe, Selphie tried to be.

"Riku is!" "Sora is!" They said at the same time which earned a giggle from Selphie.

"Ooohhh you're such a cute couple!" her squeal seemed to echo.

Sora and Riku exchanged looks.

"You _knew_?" they asked at the same time, again. This time, Selphie snorted.

"Duh, have you _seen_ the way you look at each other? Talk about undressing with the eyes, I mean really if you—"

"Thank you Selphie!" Riku cut her off, slightly disturbed and utterly embarrassed. Selphie, taking the hint, shut up...a milestone in history, to be certain.

Sora shook his head.

"If Selphie knows—"

"Then everyone knows," Riku finished, running his fingers through his hair with a sigh. He supposed he should've expected it. Sora and him hadn't really had any life-or-death reasons to keep it a secret, so it wasn't such a big deal, but one of the reasons they had taken into consideration was his privacy. Riku liked his privacy.

A lot.

This included, for him, his relationship with Sora. Sora inched over to him. They'd sprung apart slightly at the sound of Selphie's voice earlier.

"But, hey, like I said, we'd have had to tell them sometime, right? Doesn't this just...make things...easier?" Sora asked and his tone was attempting to disguise his nervousness...with little success. Riku looked at him.

"Don't get that worried look, idiot," Riku simply said. Sora blinked and Riku sighed, "This doesn't change anything...between us."

And that was enough for Sora.

He knew Riku would have to square with how he dealt with people knowing, and him knowing that they knew, but if Riku was at least okay with Sora, then Sora was okay with that.

Funny, what love could do to a person.

The truck bumped along for a while longer.

"I wonder how long—" Riku began.

"She's known?" Sora finished for him.

Riku nodded thoughtfully, his most recent expression of embarrassment and irritation gone, much to Sora's relief.

"Does it matter?" Sora asked and leaned up to leave a chaste, tender kiss on Riku's cheek. Riku absently touched the spot Sora's lips had brushed.

A small smile made its way onto his face.

"Yeah, but not a lot," Riku admitted and Sora, satisfied with this answer, looked up at the sky.

"Hey Riku," Sora said a few minutes later. Riku, also looking at the sky answered absently.

"Yeah?"

There was a calm pause.

"Love you," Sora said as if it were the most natural thing in the world. This caused Riku to look over at him suddenly. They had only used those words twice in their relationship so far: once, when they first admitted their feelings which Riku frankly attributed to the heat of the moment, and another time in the spring of last year, under the cherry blossom trees.

Third time's the charm.

It took Riku so long to reply Sora turned to meet his stare, pure and unscreened insecurity and fear swirling in his blue irises as if to say '...you love me too...right?' Riku, feeling a wash of guilt for making Sora feel that kind of uncertainty even for a millisecond wrapped his arms around the shorter boy who relaxed into his hold.

"Of course...idiot," Riku mumbled, pressing his cheek against Sora's. "You're such an idiot, how can you even think...of course I do...love you," he whispered the last two words.

"Riku," Sora breathed happily.

"That's my name," Riku said, smirking and kissed Sora without warning. As Sora began to wrap his arms carefully around Riku's neck and the kiss began to deepen, mirroring their earlier level of passion a wolf whistle sounded, loud and clear. The boys broke apart just in time to hear:

"Ooohhh you're so cute!"

Ah, yes, Selphie was there.

Driving the truck.

Right.

They'd forgotten, again.

The two looked at each other and laughed, quietly at first and then in such a shared and loud way that any stranger would have taken them for the best of friends.

And they were.

That, and much more.

* * *

Whoo, long one shot. Sorry about that. Got carried away. They're just so sexy together, and cute, as Selphie would say.

Reviews are very cool.

Thanks for taking a look, hope you enjoyed it a little, or a lot!

-slashable Riyu


End file.
